Made In Nightmare (メイド・イン・ナイトメア)/guide
Complete effects guide for Made In Nightmare ('Version -'). ='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Cow (うし)' Appearance: Nemu's hair turns black and she wears a dress with cow spots. Passive Effect: Nemu's movement speed increases. Action: (Shift) Nemu turns into a four-legged version of herself. Location: Found in Dancer World. Practical Uses: Allows you to travel through the dream world faster. Enter the purple door. Go down and right and interact with the cow. 'Tri-color Cat (みけねこ)' Appearance: Nemu grows cat ears and her hair becomes two different colors. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Nemu's outfit changes to a kimono. Location: Found in the Horse Head Hallway. Practical Uses: None. (Cow/Weasel/Dolphin effect is needed). Enter the purple door. Go north-east and interact with the purple head with antlers. Go left and enter the door. Exit the room. Go south and find/enter another crack in the wall. Go north-west and interact with the orange cat head. 'Butterfly (ちょう)' Appearance: Nemu has butterfly wings. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Butterfly's Hall. Practical Uses: None. Enter the green door. Go south-east and enter the building covered in vines. Go down the ladder. Go right and down the ladder. Go left and down another ladder. Go right and you'll be teleported to a hallway. Go down the hallway and interact with the silver butterfly. 'Weasel (いたち)' Appearance: Nemu grows weasel's ears and a tail. Passive Effect: Nemu's movement speed increases. Action: None. Location: Found in Mannequin World. Practical Uses: Allows you to travel through the dream world faster. Enter the zipper door. Go north into the column maze. Find and interact with the silver head with teeth. 'Shark (さめ)' Appearance: Nemu has a sharks head. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Z) When interacting with a NPC, Nemu will eat them. Location: Found in Writing World. Practical Uses: Allows you to kill NPCs. Enter the slanted tile door. Go south-west and interact with the shark fin. 'Starfish (ひとで)' Appearance: Nemu has a starfish for a head. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Pinwheel room. Practical Uses: None. Enter the slanted tile door. Go south-east and enter the door with the person on it. Go north-west and enter another door. Go down and interact with the green plant. 'Caterpillar (しゃくとりむり)' Appearance: Nemu crawls on her stomach like a caterpillar. Passive Effect: Nemu's movement speed decreases. Action: None. Location: Found in Grass World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the green door. Go north and interact with the caterpillar NPC. 'Dolphin (いるか)' Appearance: Nemu rides on a blue dolphin. Passive Effect: Nemu's movement speed increases. Action: (Shift) The dolphin changes color to pink. Location: Bought from the NPC in the Streetlamp Network. Practical Uses: Allows you to travel through the dream world faster. (Shark effect is needed). Use the Shark effect to kill NPC's until you get 500 money. Enter the door with stained glass on it. Go right and up and interact with the girl in pigtails. Purchase the effect from her. 'Puppet (にんぎょう)' Appearance: Nemu turns into a shadowy puppet version of herself. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Puppet Room. Practical Uses: None. Enter the door with stained glass on it. Go left and up and enter the dark gray building. Enter the door behind the NPC. Navigate your way through the maze to the NPC pictured to the right. From here, you need certain effects to enter the doors ahead of you. The effects are (in order): Cow, Caterpillar, Weasel, Starfish, Butterfly, Tri-color Cat, Dolphin. Go up and interact with the replica of Nemu. ='Events'= ---- 'Girl in Gray Building' Enter the door with stained glass on it. Go left and up and enter the dark gray building. Equip the Puppet effect to see the NPC change appearance slightly. Category:Walkthroughs